Our Emotions
by Nintai
Summary: They left her after the battle between them and the newborns, her heart was broken and she felt so alone. She got comforted by her sun, he made her heart whole but there where still cracks on her heart. He broke her heart to smaller pieces.
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

Hey it's me Ayaki-Sharingan, this is my first time writing a fanfiction to Twilight. Please go easy on me 3 Sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm but cloudy morning in Seattle, the birds were twittering outside Bella's house. Bella was sleeping peacefully in her bed until she heard yelling downstairs. She tried to ignore it and after two minutes there was only silence heard in the house. But after a while the yelling became louder, she jumped out of the bed and rushed down the stairs. There she found Chris and Jayden fighting each other.

"Chris and Jayden what is the meaning of this?" Bella asked while tapping her foot on the floor and her hands on her hips.

Jayden got off Chris and both of them stood up. They looked down on the floor. They didn't like to get scolded by her.

"I am waiting for an explanation," Bella said while looking angry at the boys.

Chris nudged Jayden and looked at him with a little scared look.

"Umm...Chris was watching an animal show about wild animals, and I didn't want to watch it because it was so boring. So i told him to switch to something else but he didn't want to and I took the remote and changed to a different channel, Chris told me to give the remote back to and I refused. Then he walked to the television and changed back, I changed back but he changed back again. I became very angry and yelled at him to stop it, and I changed back. Then he stood in front of the television I yelled at him to get outta the way but he refused and...you probably know what happened next," Jayden said everything while looking at the floor.

Bella sighed and looked out of the window, this happened almost every day. She was getting really tired of this. She looked back at them.

"Both of you say sorry to each other, Chris and Jayden you have to clean the dishes after breakfast."

They said sorry to each other and walked in to the kitchen, Bella walked in after them. The boys sat down on the table. Bella brought them the cups and the orange juice, and started to make omelets. After a few minutes the omelets were ready, they ate without any bickering.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mom," Chris and Jayden said at the same time.

They began to clean the dishes, while Bella went up the pack rest of the twins things. It sure took at while to pack all their stuff. She went down again, and told the boys to go and get ready; she also went up to change her clothes and to pack all the other clothes as well.

* * *

"Boys I need you to help me to carry all the boxes to the car, so hurry up!" Bella shouted from her room though it was not very loud.

She heard footsteps coming towards her room and picked up a box, Jayden came in and took the box from her.

"Where is Chris?" She asked

"He is bringing some of our boxes to the car," he said.

Both of them went down to the car. It took around twenty minutes to get finished.

They were all sitting in the car, Bella started to drive towards Forks. The boys had fallen asleep and they were snoring lightly. They really were adorable boys. Just like their father.

Charlie was sitting on the couch and watching baseball when he heard a roar outside the house. He realized that Bella had arrived. He went outside the house, and he saw the car. Bella's truck still looked the same after all the years.

"Grandfather!" Jayden and Chris yelled as they ran in his arms to receive a hug.

He hugged them tightly; it had been three years since he last saw them.

"Grandfather it's too tight, we can't breathe." Jayden said.

"Oh sorry about that, I just really missed you boys." Charlie apologized as he released them from the hug while looking at them.

"Didn't you miss me?" a female voice asked him.

When he heard her voice he quickly embraced her in his arms, she hugged him back just as hard as he did.

"Bella...I...Bella...I….Bella..." He wanted to say that he missed her but he couldn't; only her name came out of his mouth.

"I missed you too Dad" Bella said, she understood what he wanted to say.

They stood there for a little while, Jayden and Chris looked back and forth at them.

"Grandfather are we going to stand here the whole day or what?" Chris asked.

"Sorry about that, come on lets go inside." Charlie said.

"What about our things?" Bella asked.

"We will take them with us in later, let's go and get something to eat." Charlie said while thinking about Bella's cooking.

All of them went inside, Bella started to cook while Jayden and Chris talked to Charlie in the living room. It took around fifteen minutes before the food was finished, she told the guys to come and eat. While they ate the food they told Charlie about what they did in Seattle while they lived there, Bella asked what had changed in Forks since she left, but to her surprise noting much had changed. Now all of them were sitting in the living room sharing more storied with each other, suddenly Bella remembered something important she had to do.

"Jayden and Chris can you can and get our things?" Bella asked, but knowing that they would probably say no.

"But Mom we want to hear more about the robbery," Chris complained. Their grandfather was telling them about a robbery that happened one week ago. Some guy had broken into Newton's Olympic Outfitters and stolen lot things.

"Come on guys I will help you out, I will tell you more about the robbery later." Charlie said.

They went outside, and Bella rushed in to the kitchen to get the phone. She started to dial the number as fast as she could; she heard maybe around five rings before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello," a male voice answered.

"Hi it's me, don't say my name. Are you alone?" Bella asked.

"No, why are you asking?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter; I need you and Sam to meet me at the border 14:00. I need to go now, bye." Bella said as she

Bella said as she placed the phone back to its place. She heard Charlie and the boys at the door; she opened the door for them and let them in. They brought the stuff upstairs, and Bella felt this was going to be a long day.

**Author Note:** I hope you liked this chapter, and if there is something wrong with my grammar please tell.


	2. Chapter 2: I Missed You Part 1

**Hi it's me Ayaki-Sharingan! I hope you liked the first chapter, I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Well here is the 2nd chap. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

They ate breakfast and talked about random things, Bella was nervous about today. She sighed and turned her face to Chris and Jaden, they looked so happy but she knew that they wouldn't be happy for so long.

"Jaden, Chris we are going to meet some old friends of mine. You are going to meet some very interesting and you are going to stay there for two days."

"Aren't you going to stay with us?" Jaden asked with a furious look in his eyes.

"It would create some problems, but I will come and visit." Bella answered.

"But Mom I don't want to and Grandpa said that we could go to work with him." Chris whined.

"You can come with me some other time, it is probably important that you go to…..Where were you going again?"

"ToLaPush." She said quickly.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, looked at her closer. Bella tried to avoid his eyes.

"Bella where is it?" His wanted to know the answer, seriously no joking around now.

"La Push, because they have to meet them." She said.

"Are you serious? Bella think about it. You told me that you didn't want them to meet him at all! And now you are going to let them, you just came back!"

Charlie and Bella started to argue about it and Chris and Jaden looked back and forth at their mom and grandfather. This was very weird to watch this, it wasn't everyday that you see your mom and grandfather argue.

"For God's sake you are acting like kids!" Chris yelled.

Bella and Charlie stopped and looked at Chris, and then their eyes gazed down on the table.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to go over board like that Bella," Charlie apologized.

"No its okay, I would have reacted the same way if I was you." Bella said.

They continued the breakfast and they started to laugh and smile like nothing happened, but for Bella it was not the same.

* * *

Now they were sitting in Bella's car, Bella wasn't driving the red truck anymore because every time when she looked at the truck it caused her pain. So she gave the car to Charlie, she doesn't have any idea of where it is now.

The car she has now is a dark red Mercedes CL500; she didn't want any of those too fancy cars. She picked a car that suited her taste. She did make good money as a teacher in Seattle.

Charlie had already left and Bella forgot to ask about the house keys so she had to stay at La Push longer, she started the car and started to drive towards La Push.

She was almost there but Chris started to ask if they were there yet so many times, and then Jaden joined in.

"No we will be there soon so stop complaining, please?" Bella got very irritated by it and you could hear it in her voice.

She saw Sam and a guy; she continued to drive and then stopped. She turned of the engine took of her seatbelt and went out of the car, and she couldn't help but to smile. Seth came running towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug, it hurt but she didn't care about it.

"Seth it is nice to see you to, but I can't breathe," Bella choked out.

"Sorry I have just missed you so much Bella." He said as he let go of her.

Sam came over and hugged Bella, he hugged her more carefully then Seth.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Sam said as he gave her a little smile.

"It's good to see you to." Bella hugged him back.

"Hey you get your hands of my mom!" Jaden yelled.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** Well I hope you liked it and sorry if it there are any mistakes.


End file.
